The present invention relates to prefabricated brickwork modules especially adapted to be assembled and used as fences in lieu of those constructed of masonry and brick. In particular, such fences of the wall and column type can easily be made with the modules of this invention. This invention also includes the possibility of replacing the wrought iron sections often used to link column and wall sections with lighter weight simulated wrought iron sections fashioned of heavy durable plastic dyed or painted to resemble wrought iron.
Brick and masonry fencing is attractive and durable. It is normally very expensive to build because it requires a high level of masonry skill to produce a level square column with even mortar joints, given the massive weight of both the individual sections and the columns. The present invention provides a relatively low cost, light weight alternative which can be installed by persons of far lesser building skills, including, but not limited to, xe2x80x9cdo it yourselfxe2x80x9d homeowners.
Moreover, a fence constructed using the modules of this invention can be rapidly assembled and installed in comparison to conventional brick column/wall fencing with or without wrought iron additions.
A number of prior patents describe preformed modules to be used in the exterior walls of a building, especially a light industrial, commercial or residential building of one or two stories. For example, Godley U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,684 describes precast panels having an exterior surface of concrete reinforced by embedding wire mesh therein at the time of casting. For esthetic reasons, the panels are cast against a mold which gives the exterior a pattern of grooves and an uneven texture similar to the appearance of xe2x80x9ccourses of face brickxe2x80x9d.
Bair U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,916 describes a prefabricated exterior building wall panel having spaced apart bricks, stones, tiles or other like materials embedded in a cementitious material which simulates mortar and is reinforced by wire mesh embedded in the cementitious material layered behind the embedded bricks, stones, tiles etc. The cementitious layer is backed by an insulating layer which is fastened or otherwise bonded to a xe2x80x9cdecorative layerxe2x80x9d intended to appear as the interior wall surface of the building.
Sloan U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,225 describes a precast masonry wall panel having a concrete core with a facing layer of bricks and mortar on at least the side intended for a building exterior. The concrete core may be cast around metal reinforcing means. It is also contemplated that a facing layer of bricks and mortar may be present on both sides of the concrete core.
Bellem U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,892 describes prefabricated wall units which are joined in an edge-abutting relationship such that each edge is fabricated with a channel and a projecting xe2x80x9cwingxe2x80x9d at its edge and the placement of the two is alternated so that each xe2x80x9cwingxe2x80x9d mates with a channel. In each channel, prior to mating, a thermal insulating material, such as a foamed plastic sealant, is placed.
Gilbert U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,013 describes a preformed wall panel and a method for making it. This panel is especially intended for use in the construction of modular buildings of one or two stories on a preformed concrete slab. It comprises a rigid frame, a sheet of exterior finishing material and a sheet of insulating material. In practice, the frame is rigid on all four sides and is attached to the insulation layer, which may be a sheet, e.g. of polystyrene foam. The frame is constructed with slots which automatically provide a dead air space between the insulation and the exterior layer. The exterior layer is preferably a cementitious sheet which may be fiber reinforced. It may also be faced with wood or brick. The interior side is faced with wallboard after the preformed panel has been locked in place on the slab floor.
The present invention involves prefabricated brick and mortar faced modules of both columnar and rectangular fence wall shapes that are light in weight and attractive in appearance.
These modules have a heavy duty liner of durable plastic such as high density polyethylene, crystallizable polypropylene or polyvinyl chloride. The plastic is especially selected to be resistant to changes in the acidity of soil and ground water, rain and atmospheric air. The modules are designed to be erected on a concrete footing equipped with a series of raised, square-cross section studs which mate with heavy plastic tubes disposed in the corners of both the columnar and rectangular modules and also at positioned intervals along the longest dimensional sides of the rectangular modules. The concrete footing is also equipped with a series of embedded anchor bolt components which are positioned to mate with holes disposed in the bottoms of the modules, so that when the modules are in place on the footing the anchor bolts, are securely bolted down and, in cooperation with the studs and plastic tubes, they act to maintain proper positioning of the columns and fence sections.
Each prefabricated module is equipped with a capitol of durable plastic which has studs positioned to fit into the plastic tubes and is constructed of the same durable plastic as the tubes. For esthetic purposes the capitol for a column maybe finished on its outside with a facing of concrete to match the base. Rectangular fence sections may be provided with a capitol that is similarly finished, orxe2x80x94especially if simulated wrought iron fencing is to be installed along its top, the capitol for these sections may have an outer veneer of brick and mortar that matches the exterior wall. The ends of the wall sections, which are installed so that they abut one another or a column, are equipped with holes for the placement of additional anchor bolts.